I'm Already There
by Dah Puzzle Masta
Summary: Rod left Mineral Town to find a cure for Lilia so long ago... Popuri was less then ten at the time! Before losing most connection with his family, he managed to call Lilia and talk to her. Based off of Lonestar's "I'm Already There". Enjoy!


**This fan fiction is dedicated to my father, who gave me a little book with this song on it when I was little. I love him so much!**

It was a cold, lonely night in a hotel room which shared the same atmosphere. A man, blond hair, bright blue eyes, sat wondering about his family. How were they? What were they doing?

Memories of past times with the loves of his life came flooding into his mind as he saw flashbacks of his wedding, his children's births, and other important memories along with random little ones that formed in his brain.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up the phone the hotel had provided for him and dialed a number. He just wanted to hear her say "I love you"… just one more time. The phone rang three times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" A soft, feminine voice said on the other line. "This is Lilia, who might I be speaking with?"

"I-it's me, Honey, its Rod."

"Rod! Oh Rod! It's so good to hear from you! How are things coming along?"

"… Fine, just fine. I just called to-"

But before he could finish what he was saying, he heard the laughing of children in the background, his children's laughter. He stopped his sentence in his tracks and wiped a tear away from his eye. He had no clue what those two were laughing about, his sweet little Popuri and his young man Rick, but he wished he could be there to laugh with them. Before he knew it, a little voice came on the phone.

"Daddy, when you coming home?" It was the sweet, innocent voice of his precious little girl. He didn't know how to answer, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. And I know-I'm in your prayers. Oh Popuri Honey, I'm already there."

"Alright Daddy." Popuri said as she wiped a tear away from her own eye. "I'll see you soon then."

"I'll see you."

"Mommy wants to talk to you."

"Alright, Honey, I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Goo-goo-goodbye."

And at that, Lilia came on the phone once more.

"I really miss you, Darling."

"I really miss you too."

"Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright."

"I'll try not to… Wish I was in your arms, lying right there beside you. But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight. And I'll gently kiss your lips; touch you with my fingertips… So turn out the light and close your eyes. I'm already there. Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh I'm already there… We may be a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you wherever you are. I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there until the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh I'm already there. Oh I'm already… there."

Here are the lyrics to Lonestar's "I'm Already There". It belongs to them, (I think) if not, it belongs to whomever it belongs to.

He called her on the road

From a lonely cold hotel room

Just to hear her say I love you one more time

But when he heard the sound

Of the kids laughing in the background

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye

A little voice came on the phone

Said "Daddy when you coming home"

He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

I'm your imaginary friend

And I know I'm in your prayers

Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone

Said I really miss you darling

Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright

Wish I was in your arms

Lying right there beside you

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight

And I'll gently kiss your lips

Touch you with my fingertips

So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there

Don't make a sound

I'm the beat in your heart

I'm the moonlight shining down

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share?

Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart

But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there

Take a look around

I'm the sunshine in your hair

I'm the shadow on the ground

I'm the whisper in the wind

And I'll be there until the end

Can you feel the love that we share?

Oh I'm already there

Oh I'm already

There


End file.
